Tuberculosis is an infection caused by the bacterium Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Tuberculosis is a major problem in many countries, especially in the developing world, and is on the increase in many developed countries. Whilst tuberculosis often presents as a lung infection, it can also affect other parts of the body such as lymph nodes, skin and bones.
Diagnosis of tuberculosis, so allowing treatment, is the major weapon against the spread of the disease. Diagnosis may be made using a combination of clinical signs, sputum cultures, chest X-ray, histology of tissue and bronchial lavage fluid, and the use of the tuberculin skin test (also known as the Purified Protein Derivative Standard, or PPD skin test) such as the Mantoux test and Heaf Test. The tests rely on an immune reaction to M. tuberculosis protein, revealing the presence of antibodies of M. tuberculosis in the patient's blood.
The tests require administration of an immunological challenge to a patient, and a subsequent follow-up examination to determine the test result. These steps make the test difficult to apply for mass screening operations.
The present invention attempts to provide a solution to some of these problems.